wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/I
Hrabina Cosel 02 01 Gdy król w Warszawie z nudów i za rozkazem pani Przebendowskiej składał hołdy Denhoffowej, odegrywającej komedię pod dyktowaniem daleko od niej zręczniejszej matki. Cosel jak osłupiała, zaledwie wstawszy ze słabości odbytej, słuchała co dzień doniesień, którymi ją z Warszawy karmiono. Flemming starał się o to, ażeby była o wszystkim zawiadomioną. A że król obawiał się zazdrości jej i gwałtowności charakteru, otoczono ją szpiegami, którzy każdy krok, myśl i słowo pilno postrzegać mieli. August rad się był jej pozbyć, chciał razem uniknąć rozgłosu i wrzawy; żałował czasami pięknej Cosel, ale nadto był słabym, bałamutnym, żeby się osnutej oparł intrydze. Świeże twarze robiły z nim, co chciały. Bawiła go nowość i po raz setny rozpoczynane też same amory, które się zawsze kończyły dla niego uśmiechem i ziewaniem, dla tamtych – łzami. Przykład Königsmarck, Teschen, Spiegel, Esterle, które się potrafiły pocieszyć i znalazły pocieszycieli, uspokajał go co do Cosel, chociaż widział on sam wielką między tamtymi a nią różnicę. Wszystkim im mógł jakąś słabość zarzucić, tej – żadnej, ale Cosel groziła odebraniem życia królowi, potem sobie. Pogróżka jej nie była czczym słowem, można się jej było obawiać. Nakazano więc w Dreźnie mieć oko na Cosel i wszelkie jej kroki, lękano się, ażeby nie chciała przybyć do Warszawy. Flemming znał słabość króla, bo sam z niej korzystał, dysgracjonowany gwałtem przybywszy doń i odzyskując dawne stanowisko. Ukazanie się Cosel, jej piękność, wyższość, władza nad królem wszystko zniszczyć mogły i obalić. Wielkiemu marszałkowi Löwendahlowi szepnięto, by szczęścia próbował. Cosel miała klejnoty, dobra, domy, była jeszcze młodą i piękną. Szło zresztą o to, aby jej zarzucić niewiarę. Jednego poranku Haxthausen, przyjaciel hrabiny, zastał ją we łzach i płomieniach. Podbiegła ku niemu, łamiąc ręce, oburzona. – Uwierzyłżebyś pan – zawołała – ten niegodziwiec, ten nikczemny, który mi wszystko jest winien, Löwendahl, w tej chwili śmiał mi swą miłość oświadczyć. Złajałam go jak podłego człowieka, zagroziłam mu, że do króla napiszę, i ma szczęście, że policzka nie dostał. Haxthausen zaledwie mógł ją uspokoić, drżała z oburzenia i gniewu, a łzy się jej z oczów toczyły. – A! Przed kilku miesiącami – rzekła – nie śmiałby był uczynić mi tej obelgi. Krok ten Löwendahla był jakby znakiem dla hrabiny, że jej godzina wybiła. Słyszała już o Denhoffowej, a znano ją tu i całą rodzinę z dawnych jakichś, głośnych przygód po świecie. – Królewskie listy – odezwała się do Haxthausena – znacznie zmienione. Słyszałeś co pan o Denhoffowej? – Mówią o tym – rzekł Haxthausen. – W jakież błoto go wciągnięto! – zawołała smutnie i zamilkła. Flemming, który całą sprawą kierował, powrócił do Drezna. Król mu polecił pozbyć się z wolna hrabiny, ale postępować z jak największą względem niej delikatnością. Przybycie jego zrazu przeraziło Cosel, lecz po kilku dniach, przekonawszy się, iż przyjechał w usposobieniu wcale odmiennym i unikał wszelkiego powodu do zajść nowych, uspokoiła się nieco. Czarodziejski pałac czterech pór roku król chciał mieć wolnym, szło o to, ażeby hrabina ustąpiła z niego, jeśli można, dobrowolnie. Posłano z tym łagodnego Haxthausena, który smutne i ciężkie swe poselstwo sprawił z jak największym poszanowaniem i względami dla hrabiny. Z wielkim podziwieniem jego, Cosel odezwała się. – Król mi go dał, więc i odebrać może. Miejsce to nadto mi lepsze czasy przypomina, ażebym wyżyć w nim mogła: wyniosę się chętnie. W tej chwili wydano rozkazy, spakowano rzeczy, najęto dom przy Moritzstrasse i w kilka dni hrabina przejechała na nowe mieszkanie. Tu już pusto było zupełnie, dworacy szczęścia i żebracy łask opuścili ją wszyscy. Wiadomość o wygnaniu hrabiny z tego raju napełniła nieprzyjaciółki jej radością. Był to znak nieochybny zerwania. Cosel jednak nie wierzyła w nie, przed swymi poufałymi powtarzała, że jest żoną i że król opuścić jej nie może. Jeszcze w roku 1705 August, w chwili gdy był rozkochanym w niej, darował piękną wioskę u brzegu Elby, Pillnitz. Cosel miała tu dom i ogród u brzegu rzeki, gdzie czasem w skwary letnie po kilka dni spędzała. Położenie było piękne: las i drzewa otaczały ją dokoła, góry osłaniały od północy, u stóp pałacyku płynęła Elba, wśród której gęstymi krzewy zarosła wyspa jak klomb zielony, jak kosz pełen kwiatów przeglądała się w wodach. Lecz godzin kilka dzieliło Drezno od Pillnitz i pusto było dokoła. Król, coraz bardziej wymagający, napisał do Flemminga, iż chce swej Denhoffowej Drezno i jego wspaniałości pokazać, nie życzy więc sobie ani dla Cosel, by się z nią spotkała, ani dla niej by na porywczość hrabiny narażała się. Trzeba było skłonić Cosel do opuszczenia Drezna i zamieszkania w Pillnitz. Haxthausena używano zwykle do tych układów, których Flemming dla uniknięcia waśni nie podejmował się osobiście. Zaproszono więc przyjaciela domu i generał pokazał mu pismo królewskie, zalecające Cosel z Drezna wyprawić. – Zmiłuj się pan – rzekł grzecznie – pomóż mi. Król chce przybyć do Drezna, a nie będzie mógł tego uczynić, dopóki Cosel jest tutaj. Denhoffowa mówi mu ciągle, że życia nie będzie pewna, póki nieprzyjaciółkę tu czuje. Samemu królowi tylekroć groziła hrabina pistoletem, że i król rad by ją widzieć gdzie indziej. Jak wiecie, nie lubi on spotkać się z tymi, których dotknął lub obraził. Wiem, że Cosel ma mnie za wroga, nie byłem nim nigdy – dodał Flemming – rozgniewała mnie chwilowo, dziś to zapomniane. W położeniu, w jakim się ona znajduje, uchybić bym jej nie chciał ani przyprowadzać ją do ostateczności. Idź pan, skłoń ją, niech dobrowolnie Drezno opuści, abym nie potrzebował słać do niej rozkazu, co by jej większą uczyniło przykrość. Haxthausen, wysłuchawszy tych słodkich wynurzeń Flemminga, poszedł. Cosel była w dość dobrym humorze. Haxthausen zaczął od żarcików. – Wiesz pani – rzekł – iż się nie mogę wydziwić złemu gustowi króla, który uchodził dotąd za człowieka wytwornego smaku. Nie znam pani Denhoff, ale z tego, co o niej wiemy, zdaje się, iż ta fantazja prędko przejdzie. Czasem po białym chlebie zachciewa się spleśniałego, razowego, ale po kilku kąskach do pierwszego się powraca. Tak samo pewien jestem, że pani wrócisz z chwałą na dawne stanowisko, bylebyś nie chciała króla drażnić i zniechęcać ku sobie. Cosel domyśliła się, że przychodzi z jakimś poleceniem. – Czy znowu jaką wolę królewską mi pan przynosisz, obwiniętą w tę bawełnę pochlebstwa? Haxthausen popatrzał smutnie i głową dał znak, że tak było w istocie. – A więc mów pan. – Byłem u Flemminga – rzekł – pokazał mi rozkaz króla, który chce, byś pani na czas pobytu jego tu z Denhoffową wyniosła się do Pillnitz. Sądzę, że i dla pani samej będzie przyjemniejszym, niż patrzeć... Łzy stanęły jej w oczach, spuściła oczy. – A! Tak mi trudno, tak trudno! – zawołała cicho. – Wiem, żeś mi pan życzliwym, że w jego słowach nie ma zdrady, a tu jej się od wszystkich i wszędzie obawiać potrzeba. Jednak nie wiesz pan; ile mnie to kosztować będzie. Zaczęła chodzić po sali, zakrywając chustką oczy. Dawna gwałtowność i gniewy opuściły ją, płakała i chciała się ze łzami przed obcym okiem osłonić, potem otarła je żywo. – Widziałżeś pan sam ten rozkaz króla, nie zmyślili go oni? – Daję pani słowo, widziałem go. Rumieniec wystąpił na twarz, gniew powrócił. – Nie znają mnie – zawołała – drażnią, aż do wściekłości przyprowadzą, aż do okrutnej, szalonej zemsty obudzą! Wiedząż oni, do czego ja dojść mogę, gdy raz gniew mną owłada? Myśląż, że poszanuję ich, jego nawet, tego człowieka, który sądzi, że mu korona daje prawo urągać się uczuciom i pomiatać ludźmi? Haxthausen słuchał milczący. – I to wszystko – dodała – spotyka mnie dla jednej Denhoffowej, której ulubieńców na palcach liczą wszyscy, bo się nie kryła wcale z nimi! Prawdziważ godna ulubienica dla króla! Chcieli go więc poniżyć i zbezcześcić, dając mu taką kobietę. O, ci ludzie, ci ludzie! I znów płakać zaczęła. – Mogłażem się tego spodziewać? Jakże nie miałam wierzyć mu – mówiła łkając – przysięgał mi, był dla mnie najczulszym, miałam jego serce, poświęcał mi, co miał najdroższego, nie wahał się uznawać mnie przed światem. Tyle lat szczęścia, spokoju ukołysały serce, uwierzyłam, byłam przyszłości pewną. Trzy kolebki łączyły nas z sobą, kochał swe dzieci, dał im imię swoje, nie wstydził się słabości dla mnie! Jam go kochała, on mi nic wyrzucić nie może. Byłam mu wierną, jednego wejrzenia nie rzuciłam na nikogo, serce mi nie uderzyło, prócz z trwogi o niego! Życie, obyczaj – wszystkom zastosowała do jego upodobań, służyłam mu jak niewolnica. A dziś, dziś, po latach tylu, mamże go stracić, pozostać sama, sierotą bez opieki, bez słowa pożegnania, bez wyrazu współczucia?! A! Ten człowiek nie .ma serca! Serca? – poczęła śmiejąc się. – Nigdy go nie miał. Rozpieszczone dziecko szczęścia, ze wszystkiego robi sobie zabawkę tylko, igra z ludźmi, z uczuciami, z tym co dla innych święte, a co dla niego rozrywką jest i śmiechem. Ale któż kiedy pochwali się, że znał tego człowieka? – dodała. – Jak anioł dobry, umie być jak szatan zimnym i bezlitośnym. W pocałunku kryje nienawiść, w uśmiechu osłania zemstę; słowa mu z ust płyną słodyczy pełne, aby uśpiły ofiarę. Reszta świata zda mu się stworzoną na to, aby miał o co oprzeć nogi i usnąć wygodniej, a gdy mu spokoju trzeba, gotów pozabijać żywych, by mu się spod stóp nie ruszyli. Oczy jej, mówiąc, gorzały. Haxthausen słuchał nie śmiejąc przerywać, przejęty tą wymową, goryczy pełną. Pół godziny trwały te wybuchy namiętne, coraz zmieniając ton, na ostatku znużona padła, ale znać było gorączkę, która ją trawiła. Umilkła. – Pani – odezwał się poseł – któż by się mógł dziwić temu gniewowi, jest on naturalnym i dowodzi serca. Nie możesz pani wątpić, iż ja pragnąłbym innego ci losu oznajmienie przynosić, lecz jestże środek zaradzenia temu? W tej chwili nie ma innego nad cierpliwość i ostrożność, ażeby sobie drogi do powrotu nie zamknąć. Znasz pani najlepiej zmienny umysł króla, nikt nigdy nad nim tak długiego i stałego nie wywierał wpływu. Możesz go pani odzyskać, trzeba dziś myśleć o jutrze i dlań się zachować. – Radźże mi, radź, mój dobry, jedyny przyjacielu! – odezwała się wzruszonym głosem do Haxthausena. – Ale mi pozwól, pani, być szczerym – rzekł poseł. – Mów otwarcie. – Flemming jest dla pani jeśli nie zmienionym, to przynajmniej lepiej, łagodniej, względniej usposobionym, niż był kiedykolwiek. Trzeba go w tym usposobieniu utrzymać. Któż wie? Na dworze zmienia się co chwila wszystko, możesz mu pani być potrzebną. Jeżeli dziś zachowasz się łagodnie, król będzie wdzięczen i uczuć się może wzruszonym. Straszono go ciągle odgróżkami pani, pistoletami, zemstą, gniewem. Nieprzyjaciele pani mieli je ciągle na ustach. Król sam zaczął się obawiać, a Denhoffowa nie odważyła się ruszyć do Drezna, lękając się o życie. Dopóki król sądzić będzie, że pani jesteś tak rozdrażnioną, nie zbliży się do niej nigdy. Najlepszą więc rachubą jest okazać się łagodną. Masz pani przykład na hrabinie Königsmarck – dodał – potrafiła ona łagodnością swą zachować stosunki przyjaźni z królem i z księżną Teschen. Pozwolono jej zostać w Dreźnie, widywać go, gdy przeciwnie, Esterle swym uporem zamknęła sobie wstęp do dworu. – Ale jakże mi pan śmiesz – zawołała gniewnie – stawić takie przykłady: Esterle! Königsmarck! To były metresy króla, ja jestem żoną jego! Nie równaj mnie pan z nimi! Haxthausen zamilkł. – Zresztą masz pan słuszność, nie chcę go gniewać, chcę się okazać łagodną i posłuszną, pojadę jutro. Już poseł miał wstać uradowany, aby odejść z tą dobrą nowiną, gdy Cosel wybuchnęła nagle, uderzając nogą. – Nie będą śmieli zmusić mnie do tego, król sam nie odważy się na to, to nie może być! Nie, nie! Haxthausen począł ją łagodzić, uległa mu, ale zaledwie ją przekonał o potrzebie powolności, wracała do oporu i burzyła się. Trzy czy cztery razy zmieniała zdanie, na ostatek znużonemu już tą walką Haxthausenowi powiedziała: – Nie pojadę, zostanę, niech gwałtu użyją, jeśli się ośmielą. – Namyśl się pani, na Boga, proszę panią! Cóż powiem Flemmingowi? – Powiedz mu pan, że jechać nie chcę. Nie było co robić, baron poszedł do generała z tą smutną nowiną i opisem całej swej rozmowy. Flemmingowi przykro było, że łagodnym sposobem nic nie mógł uczynić, siły widocznie użyć nie chciał. Po długich namysłach prosił Haxthausena, ażeby raz jeszcze poszedł do niej. Baron miał siostrę niezamężną, Emilię, która przy nim mieszkała, osobę poważną i łagodnego charakteru. Tym razem nie poszedł sam, wziął ją z sobą. Oboje starali się w ciągu kilku godzin przekonać ją, iż nic nie traciła na łagodności, a mogła, buntując się, szkodzić sobie. Cosel to się godziła i przystawała, to znowu oburzała na ten bezduszny despotyzm. Trzy razy wychodzili już, mając jej słowo, że odjedzie dobrowolnie, i za każdym odwoływała ich ode drzwi. Widocznie rachowała i ważąc wszystko, nie mogła być pewną, co dla niej lepszym być może. Flemming, dowiedziawszy się o tym, że hrabina ostatecznie odmówiła, dał jej jeszcze dwa dni do namysłu. Trzeciego dnia pojechał do niej. Zameldowano go hrabinie, która wyszła w czarnej sukni, z zapłakanymi oczyma, ale z postawą dumną. Flemming przedstawił się jej z całą etykietą dworską i chłodem wytrawnego dyplomaty. – Stawiasz mnie pani w najprzykrzejszym w świecie położeniu – rzekł spokojnie – im pewniejszy jestem, żeś mnie pani liczyła do nieprzyjaciół, tym mocniej usiłowałem jej oszczędzić przykrości. Wstrzymałem rozkaz króla kilka dni, przynoszę go pani. Jeśli nie zechcesz usłuchać, nie będę winien, iż zostanę zmuszony spełnić go w jakikolwiek bądź sposób. Jest to rozkaz pana mego. Król jest w drodze i nie chciał pani zastać w Dreźnie. Stojąca przy oknie Cosel zobaczyła oddział konny trabantów, który przed jej mieszkanie nadciągnął i ustawił się w ulicy. Błysnęły jej oczy czarne, ale się pohamowała. Spojrzała na list. – Jadę natychmiast – rzekła z lekkim ukłonem – możesz pan zaufać słowu mojemu. Flemming schował list, ukłonił się i wyszedł. Trabanci pojechali za nim. W godzinę potem hrabina Cosel, płacząc, ukryta w powozie, jechała do Pillnitz. Wszystko to dokonało się wprzódy, niżeli król wyjechał z Warszawy. Jakkolwiek płochy i bez czucia, nie chciał on zerwać z hrabiną Cosel, nie okazawszy jej pewnych względów, należnych po tylu latach pożycia. Niepokoiło go to, iż nie miał powodu do zerwania, że okaże się winnym, nie mogąc z jej strony znaleźć winy. Gdy Löwendahlowi tak się nieszczęśliwie powiodło w oświadczeniach miłości, wyprawiono do układów jakich Watzdorfa i usłużnego, ale niezgrabnego van Tinen, którego król używał, ale nie cierpiał. Watzdorf, niemniej wstrętliwy Augustowi, zwany „chłopem z Mansfeldu” przez niego, był grubianin i niezgrabny. Watzdorf na dworze niewiele znaczył, ale Flemming go bronił i nim się opiekował. Jednego dnia, gdy się go najmniej spodziewać mogła hrabina, zjawił się w Pillnitz. Jedyną jego wymówką, że się znaleźć nie umiał i z hałasem zaraz wpadł do domu kobiety, której się już nie lękał, było to, że przybył pijany. Podróż od Drezna wcale go nie wytrzeźwiła, polecono mu układy z hrabiną Cosel, wystawiał więc sobie, że mając losy jej w ręku, mógł pozwolić sobie, co się podoba. Już po wnijściu do pokoju bez oznajmienia poznała hrabina chłopa z Mansfeldu. – Kochana pani – zawołał, śmiejąc się, od progu – jestem posłany przez Króla Jegomości, powinnaś mi pani być rada. Przywożę jej doskonałe nowiny. Król, który by mógł i nic pani nie dać, i w żadne targi nie wchodzić, jako pan miłościwy, życzy sobie rozstać się z zobopólnym zadowoleniem i zgodą. Słyszy pani? – Słyszę, panie hrabio, ale nie rozumiem – dumnie rzekła Cosel. – A jaka zawsze śliczna! – dodał Watzdorf zbliżając się i ująwszy najprzód rękę, namyślił się. Nagle podniósł głowę, znajdując, iż lepiej by w twarz pocałować. Ale nim to mógł spełnić, Cosel cofnęła się krok i swoim zwyczajem głośny, silny piękną rączką dała mu policzek. Watzdorf stał chwilę zdumiony. – To tak? – zapytał. – Tak – odpowiedziała Cosel, pokazując mu na drzwi – król powinien był wiedzieć, że takiego gbura na posła do mnie nie godziło mu się wybierać. Watzdorf potarł się tylko po twarzy i zamilkł, położył kapelusz i został. – Niech to idzie w zapomnienie – rzekł – ja nie jestem mściwy, a zresztą policzek z tak pięknej rączki nie bezcześci, owszem... Chłop z Mansfeldu został nawet potem na obiedzie i usiłował sprawić swe poselstwo, ale w sposób najniezgrabniejszy w świecie. Obiecywał bowiem hrabinie najświetniejsze warunki, wymagając jej serca. Rozśmiała mu się w oczy i pojechał wytrzeźwiony jak zmyty. Cosel chciała się skarżyć listownie królowi na Watzdorfa i Löwendahla, odradzono jej to. Watzdorf zajmował się naówczas finansami, dostarczał pieniędzy, walka z nim była trudną. Nasłano później van Tinena, o którym na dworze rozpowiadano, że się w niej szalenie kochał, a Cosel go dosyć znosiła, ale van Tinen, życzliwszy dla niej, nienawistny był królowi, pozwalał sobie zbyt wiele. Dawał mu rady mentorskie i zniecierpliwił go do tego stopnia, iż król, który po trzeźwemu go znosił, wieczorem raz o mało go własnymi rękami, a raczej nogami, nie zabił. Vitzthum, który doskonale znał temperament króla i jego usposobienie dla osób na dworze się znajdujących, spotkawszy van Tinena na progu pokoju, w którym August siedział już po wielu kielichach, przestrzegł go, żeby nie wchodził. – Król nie lubi cię, nie właź mu w oczy. Van Tinen nie usłuchał dobrej rady, wszedł: August się skrzywił. Po chwili van Tinen, ośmielony, począł rozprawiać, król milcząc odwrócił się od niego. Ten zaszedł z drugiej strony, wlazł pod samą rękę olbrzyma, który milcząc patrzał nań z góry. Przytomni, widząc, jak oczy Augusta błyszczały, radzi byli ostrzec nieopatrznego, który się zdawał wyzywać niebezpieczeństwo. Król jakiś czas nie mówił słowa, oddychał ciężko, słuchał szczebiotania natrętnego. Nareszcie zaczął coś mówić, Van Tinen przerwał, król zamilkł. Po chwili odezwał się znowu i jeszcze raz wpadł mu ze słowem van Tinen. W tej chwili, jak dzik rozżarty, król zwrócił się ku niemu, ten zaczął się cofać. Szli tak, jeden następując coraz bliżej, drugi cofając coraz bojaźliwiej do kąta gabinetu. W chwili gdy van Tinen oparł się jak trup blady o ścianę, król chwycił go za kołnierz, rzucił nim na posadzkę i począł go bić nogami tak, że zbitego na miazgę słudzy, porwawszy bez zmysłów już leżącego, na łóżko ponieśli, i o mało życiem głupstwa swojego nie przypłacił. Na żadnym z tych ludzi nie mogąc zdobyć król nic, co by Cosel obwiniało, zasłyszał wreszcie plotkę, że tajemną intrygę miała z bratem Lecherenne’a, który był uszedł za granicę. Posłano po niego, wdano się w targi, aby niewinną oczernił, ale i to się nie powiodło. Chciano obwinieniem poprzedzić przybycie króla do Drezna, aby mieć powód do znęcania się nad upadłą. Postępowanie to mogło ją goryczą napełnić i do rozpaczy przyprowadzić. Mogła się czuć obrażoną na króla, który dozwalał ją dręczyć i nasyłał takich ludzi. Jednego dnia dowiedziano się w Dreźnie, że Cosel znikła z Pillnitz. Była na drodze do Warszawy. Na złamanie karku poleciały listy kresami wysłane, aby o tym oznajmić marszałkowej. Natychmiast zwołaną została rada familijna; trwoga była niezmierna. Przybycie Cosel mogło tę całą, tak szczęśliwie osnutą komedię zmienić na tragiczny dramat. Król już był zakochany, a raczej oplatany przez te panie. Ułożono dlań scenę nową. W godzinę, o której zazwyczaj przybywał w odwiedziny do pani Denhoffowej, ubrana czarno, z włosami rozpuszczonymi, siadła piękna zalotnica, na łóżku z chustką do otarcia łez, których na oczach nie było, ze wzrokiem wlepionym rozpaczliwie w ścianę. Matka i siostra uznały tę pozę piękną i wielce efektowną. Gdy król wszedł, udała, że go w rozpaczy swej zagłębiona nie postrzega. – Cóż ci to jest, piękna pani?! – zapytał król troskliwie. Denhoffowa udała, że się z płaczu zanosi, oczy suche kryjąc w chusteczce, a grała tę scenę obmyśloną z talentem wielkim. Rozczulony August począł piękne rączki całować, domagając się łez przyczyny. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odrzekła patetycznie Denhoffowa – zagrożona jestem zgonem! Ja tego nie przeżyję! A! Umrzeć byłoby niczym, gdybym do grobu poniosła choć to przekonanie, że mi serce wasze zostało; ale, niestety, ludzie chcą mi z życiem wydrzeć razem serce twoje! Pani Cosel jedzie, przybywa do Warszawy, może się już tu znajduje, może już zguba moja została poprzysiężoną, może ty, Królu, przybywasz tylko, aby mi oznajmić, żem powinna ustąpić szczęśliwej rywalce! – Ale cóż pani śnisz? – przerwał król zdziwiony. – Skąd to wszystko, mógłżebym ja panią zdradzić? Nie, pani, nierozerwane węzły łączą nas, twój charakter pełen słodyczy, twa dobroć dla mnie są rękojmią, że ci nigdy żadna Cosel szkodzić nie może. – A! Panie mój – ciągnęła dalej Marynia – bogdajby to, co mówisz, prawdą było, bogdajbyś mi odpłacał miłością tak szczerą, jaką ja mam dla ciebie! A! Umrzeć dla mnie jest niczym, ale cię utracić – to nad siły. Wyrzec się życia prędzej bym mogła niż tego szczęścia, które mi się uśmiechało! Królu, jeśli mnie kochać przestaniesz, weź to życie, nie chcę go więcej! – Ale, moja droga hrabino – odparł król – byłoby z mej strony niegodziwością takie wyznanie, tak słodkie wyrazy niewdzięcznością zapłacić. – Dzięki ci, Panie, za tak słodką nadzieję – mówiła ciągle Marynia – mimo to ja się uspokoić nie mogę, trwoga mną owłada. Ta nieznośna rywalka zbliża się, będziesz ją widzieć, pochwyci znowu tę władzę nad sercem pana mego, którą tak długo zachować umiała. – Czegóż się pani dręczysz – przerwał król troszkę niecierpliwie – jakimże ją sposobem uspokoić mogę? Owszem, pozwól, niech Cosel przyjedzie, odniesiesz tryumf nad nią. – Nie, nie! – zawołała Denhoffowa. – Jeśli Cosel ma tu przybyć, ja opuszczam Warszawę! Ta kobieta targnąć się może na mnie, najniegodziwszego gwałtu dopuścić. Marszałkowa matka w czasie tej rozmowy stała pode drzwiami, gotowa wnijść, gdy znak usłyszy. Marynia kaszlnęła, drzwi się otwarły i weszła, udając zdziwioną i nie wiedzącą zupełnie, że król się tu znajdował. – Bardzom szczęśliwy, że panią widzę! – zawołał król wstając. – Chodź pani i pomóż mi uspokoić córkę swą, która mnie obraża posądzeniami niesłusznymi. – Ale o cóż idzie, Najjaśniejszy Panie? Marszałkowa udawała zdumioną. – Wszak podejrzenia i zazdrość są dowodami przywiązania – dodała żywo. – Nie powinno to Waszej Królewskiej Mości obrażać. – Posłuchajże pani. Tu król opowiedział wszystko. Marszałkowa słuchała go, dziwnie spoglądając na córkę, to na niego, minę miała skłopotaną. – Przebaczysz mi, Wasza Królewska Mość – rzekła po chwili – ja się córce mojej nie dziwuję wcale. Wiadome są całemu światu pogróżki hrabiny Cosel, znany jest gwałtowny jej charakter. Wszak śmiała grozić Wam nawet, Najjaśniejszy Panie! – A więc – przerwał August – o co idzie? Dla waszej spokojności wydam natychmiast rozkazy, ażeby panią Cosel zawrócono z drogi do Drezna. Na to marszałkowa, składając ręce, wykrzyknęła przejęta wdzięcznością: – Szczęśliwą możesz się nazwać, Maryniu kochana, mając tak troskliwego o twój spokój opiekuna. A po namyśle dodała: – Ośmielam się jeszcze uczynić uwagę, że pani Cosel, łaskami Waszej Królewskiej Mości uzuchwalona, niełatwo kogo posłucha. Należałoby kogoś wyprawić, kogoś takiego, co by umiał... – Wybierzcie panie, kogo chcecie! –zawołał król, trochę tą sceną znudzony. Zaczęto dziękować i rozpadać się przed najjaśniejszym panem, okazującym tyle dobroci, tyle troskliwości. Marszałkowa miała już gotowego do tej wyprawy człowieka. Był to Francuz Montargon, przybyły z księciem Polignac do Polski, który tu przy Bielińskich pozostał i wyrobił sobie tytuł szambelana jego królewskiej mości. Różnie mówiono o jego stosunkach z tym domem... Montargon znalazł się w pół godziny gotów na rozkazy króla, który mu polecił stanowczo zawrócić z drogi hrabinę Cosel. – A jeśliby rozkazu Waszej Królewskiej Mości usłuchać nie chciała – spytał Francuz – w takim razie, co mam uczynić? Król stał chwilę zamyślony, wyraźnie kosztowało go to, do czego został zmuszony. – Dam waćpanu w pomoc La Haye, podpułkownika moich kawalergardów, i sześciu gwardzistów. Zdaje mi się, że to już wystarczyć powinno. Nie tracąc czasu, posłano po pana La Haye, który z ust króla samego otrzymał dobitne rozkazy, i tejże nocy oddział wysłany przeciwko jednej kobiecie bezbronnej wyruszył z pośpiechem nadzwyczajnym, gościńcem, który wiódł z Warszawy do Drezna. A jak czułe były podziękowania i jak wielka potem radość z odniesionego tryumfu!